


So Far From The End

by The_Huntress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/M, Injury Recovery, Innuendo, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Huntress/pseuds/The_Huntress
Summary: Leo Valdez has been running since the Sickness happened. When he finds a refugee camp, and meets the girl of his dreams does he really think he can really stop. Lyric Pandore has been stopping for too long that she what it felt like to truly run. When a group of boys enter the camp she's made her home will she be able to trust them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Favorite of mine. Enjoy

One cough...

That was all it took.

It started off just as a cold, at least that's what people believed it was before they started dying off.

One by one, the earth vanished. In the course of months, a third of the planet was gone then a half then...

Well us.

My name is Leo Valdez. I've been running.

No particular destination but I've been running because I have to.

We have to.

I've been running with Percy and Jason for a couple months. We were a good team. Jason knew how to turn electricity on in buildings, Percy was good at finding places with clean running water and I was good with cars, finding them, making them run, etc. But there was one thing we weren't good in and that's the woods.

Which is where we were currently stuck.

"Jason, I have to say that your idea to looking in the woods for food was just genius. Why we don't listen to you all the time? I do not know?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Valdez." Jason groaned. "Perce, do you have any idea where we are?"

"We're in the middle of the woods, how would I know?"

"Well, If Valdez hadn't lost the compass."

"You can't even read a compass." I laughed.

"Yea, well-" Jason stopped and turned. "Did you guys hear that?"

At that moment we all turned and heard footsteps land softly on the ground. Percy and Jason turned their pistols on the assailant and was shocked to see a girl with an AK-47 aimed at them. She had caramel skin that had smudges of dirt and grease. she wore a black tank top, camouflage shorts and converse but what bugged me most was her eyes they was the brightest shade of green I've ever seen.

"Might as well drop your weapons, boys." A smooth country accent invaded my ears. "let's face it, mine's bigger."

Jason and Percy put their guns down and held their hands up.

"Knock it off, Lyric." We heard as another girl hopped down from the tree. She was tanned as well and had eyes that changed colors. she was wearing a faded orange shirt and shorts and was also carrying a very large gun. she strapped it behind her back and went to shake our hands. "I'm Piper. Do you need help?"

"Pipes, you don't know them." The girl who's name was Lyric called. "They could be murderers."

"Are you murderers?" Piper asked. we all shook our heads no. "See problem solved, besides Chiron says we should help people. After all that's happened, everyone's got to look out for each other." She turned back and smiled at us. "So, why are you in the middle of the woods?"

Jason spoke up. "We were looking for food."

"Well, we have food at camp if you want." She said.

"What?!" Lyric advanced until she was standing next to Piper. "Your just going to invite them to camp?"

"They're hungry and they need help. We help people remember?"

"You help people." She said. "I know better then to trust every Sally Jones having car trouble."

"Lyric..." They looked at each other as if they were having a silent argument. Until Lyric looked away.

"Fine, let's go then." Lyric spun around and stalked off, leaving us behind.

"Don't mind her." Piper shrugged. "She's always been on for dramatics."

"Where are you taking us?" Jason asked.

"Camp Half-blood." Piper smiled. "After the whole flu epidemic, a lot of us found refuge in the abandoned summer camp. And we only grew, and now we're functioning like any other town."

"How many people are there?" Percy asked.

"Not a lot. like a hundred."

Our eyes bugged out. She was right a hundred wasn't a lot but these days a hundred people in one place might as well be a country.

"You'll have to excuse Lyric." Piper said next. "It's just she's not very trusting of people from the outside. And she's more shoot first, ask questions later."

"Stop talking shit behind me." Lyric shouted from ahead of us."

"It's only shit-talking if it's not true." Piper shouted back. Lyric put her middle finger up and continued walking ahead of us.

"She must be a lot to deal with." Percy laughed.

"No, she acts tough but underneath she's just a big teddy bear."

"Fuck off." Lyric turned around. Lyric sped off and when we turn the corner we saw her standing at the top of a hill talking to a girl with blonde hair. As we made it to the top of the hill, Percy froze.

"Annabeth?" He said. The girl turned and smiled hugely before she was running toward us and crashed into Percy and hugged him back.

"You're alive?" I looked at the girl's face and she was crying. I looked over at Percy and he was crying too.

"Yea." He smiled. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not!"

"Yea, I see that!" Percy said, collapsing into the girl again.

Lyric walked up at that moment. "Um, Explanation?"

Annabeth stepped forward. "This is Percy Jackson, He's my best friend."

Lyric's eyes bugged out. "He's that Percy?" She asked, Annabeth nodded. "Oh crap, I'm sorry I almost shot you."

"You were going to shoot us?" Jason said, shocked.

"Well yea, if your story didn't check out. I mean, three teenaged boys wandering in the woods." She shrugged and walked toward the camp, leaving us behind.

"Don't worry about Lyric, I know she's prickly but she's just been through a lot." Annabeth said. "Anyway, let's go." She started walking away, so we had no choice but to follow her.

"Where are you taken us?" Percy asked.

"The infirmary." Annabeth said. "You've got to get tested for diseases, infections, etc. don't worry they're just going to take some blood that's it." Annabeth turned to Percy. "Come find me when you're done?" Percy nodded dumbly. Annabeth smiled before running off, leaving us in front of the infirmary.

"Dude, she's into you." Jason said.

"What?!" Percy said, as if he was a little shocked. "No! We weren't like that."

"Never?" I asked.

"Well, I had a crush on her when we were 12 but I mean, I was a kid. I had a crush on any girl that wanted to be seen with me."

We walked into the infirmary only to see Lyric...

"You work in the infirmary?" I asked.

"Yes...?"

"I thought you were border patrol?" Jason asked.

"What?" She said, confused. "Oh, you met Lyric, didn't you?"

She's insane... I thought to myself.

"Mel, does this look like it needs stitches?" We heard a voice behind us. We turned only to see Lyric, holding up her elbow to show a deep gash on her arm.

The girls whose name was apparently Mel ran over to her. "Yes, Jesus what did you do?"

"Knife practice with Ethan got a little carried away." Lyric shrugged then winced at the pain that just shot up her arm.

"You need to tell Chiron about this." Mel said. "He always too rough with you."

"Pssh, if you think this is rough you should see our after hours activities." Lyric winked and Mel rolled her eyes.

"You're so gross. Go on back and see Gwen before you get a black eye to go with it." She pushed Lyric who stuck her tongue out at her before skipping to the back behind a curtain. "Sorry about that, what is it you needed?"

I was staring at the curtain because I was still a little shocked. That was the same girl who just threatened to kill me with a military weapon and I had just saw her skipping.

"You guys are twins?" Jason asked.

"Triplets actually." Mel said. "Harmony works in the kitchen."

"And what does Mel stand for again?"

"Melody." She said, tying the tie to his forearm and tapping his arm to find a vein.

"So Melody, Harmony, and Lyric." Percy asked, she nodded.

"Our parents were traveling musicians before then whole disease happened, often left us at home alone with our eldest sister, Music. She was the first to die." Melody looked at us with a distant look. "Lyric was the closest to Music. Took a lot out of her when she died."

"Why are you telling them that?" Lyric said, taking a lollipop and placing it into her mouth.

"You know we keep those lollipops for the kids." Mel reprimanded her.

"I wanted a lollipop so I got one." Lyric shrugged. "Three stooges?" We all looked up figuring she was talking to us. "Gwen and Will want to ask you guys a few questions before you get your room assignments. They're in the back."

Mel caught her before she tried to walk out. "Don't forget to talk to Chiron." She said with a sad look in her eye.

Lyric rolled her eyes. "If I talk to him will you let it go?"

"Yes." Mel perked up, smiling wildly at her sister who just scoffed at her and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"When was the last time you were sick?" Will asked me.

"Um, sometime before all this happened." I said. "But I think it was just strep throat."

"Sexually active?" Gwen asked.

I made a face. "Well, I've been traveling with my best friends who are not my type and also male so no, I haven't been sexually active."

Gwen laughed. "That didn't stop Will. He had sex with his best friend while I was in the next tent."

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Will sighed. "Besides, it was just a one time thing for him."

"One, if Nico heard you say that he'd slit your throat, and two, it wasn't just a one time thing because I was awake literally all night."

"So can I leave now or...?" I said, awkwardly. The conversation took a turn that I didn't want to know about.

"Oh yea, you're fine." Gwen handed me a towel and fresh clothes. "You're in cabin three. Showers are by the lake, lunch is 12-1, dinner is 6-8. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Fantastic. Also the cabins are co-ed so no sex. Though it seems like We don't have to worry about you so much."

I almost wanted to ask what she meant by that but I really needed to shower and sleep and eat so... priorities.

I wondered around the camp until I saw a blue cabin with a big 3 on it. I saw Percy sitting on the steps.

"You got assigned to this cabin?" He asked.

"Yup." I went to stand in front of him. "Why are you sitting on the stoop?"

"Door's locked."

"Did you knock?" I asked and Percy got the look on his face that he got when he knew he was being stupid. I rolled my eyes and moved to knock on the door.

"Look, if this Travis with another snake, I'm going to rip the snake from in between your legs." We heard a muffled voice and was greeted with a towel-clad Lyric.

"Fucking hell." We heard before the door slammed in our faces.


	2. I Could Feel a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have to apologize and mean it." Lyric groaned. "Can I do either/or?"
> 
> "No!" Both sisters yelled at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Switched to 3rd person. Enjoy and Review. Warning: Talking of sex (innuendos), signs of abusive relationships

"What do you mean I have to share  _my_ cabin." Lyric complained as she marched around camp with Chiron. "I was told that if I did extra border patrol, that I could have my own cabin. You're not keeping up your end of the deal."

"I said I would keep you in a separate cabin from your sisters, and I made good on  _that_ promise." Chiron continued to walk. "But the other cabins are full and it's going to be a while before the new one's are built."

"So, put them in cabin 11!"

"Cabin 11 is packed." Chiron countered. "It's just until the other cabins are built. 6 months at most."

Lyric sighed. "Fine." She said before stalking off.

Leo and Percy were still outside the cabin when she came back. She figured it was because they were scared of her.

Good.

Lyric sighed, and pushed past them.

"Look, I don't want you here." Lyric spoke clearly. "But the new cabins aren't going to be up until six months for now so you're stuck here." She sighed before collapsing on the only single bed in the cabin. "You two can fight over the bunk beds but I'm not giving up my bed. Now, I only have three hours left before my next shift so if I literally here one peep out of either of you, you will become my target practice."

She turned over to face the wall. I looked at Percy to see what we should do but he just mouthed  _I'm going to leave_ before walking hastily out the cabin.

"So…" Leo tried and failed to make conversation with her. Lyric looked over at him and raised her crossbow.

"I wasn't joking."

"I know that I'm supposed to find you terrifying, with your tragic backstory and puffy lips but I know on the inside that you have to be a big softi—" Leo was cut off by an arrow whizzing by and embedding itself into the wall directly above his head.

"The next one is going in between your eyes. We'll see how much of a softie your skull is on the inside."

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you to your nap." Leo said, slightly more terrified than he was before.

He spent the next hour or so wandering around the camp until he spotted the kitchen.

"Grover! You've got 30 seconds to start chopping those tomatoes or I start chopping hands." He saw a woman who looked just like Lyric and Melody but with short hair fashioned into a bob wielding a large kitchen knife. He could tell this was the other sister Melody had been talking about.

"Hey you!" he heard her say, he looked over and saw she was staring at him pointing her knife, while haphazard was still extremely dangerous. "You're one of the new boys?"

"Uh, Yes?" Leo smirked. "Leo, nice to meet you."

"I'm Harmony but everyone calls Harm." She smiled. "You guys missed lunch, you must be starving."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Though Leo had to admit being in the kitchen and smelling the cooking food was making him more and more hungry.

"Don't be ridiculous." She turned her back on him to look in a cabinet. "Think fast." Leo had time to only raise his hand before the sandwich came flying toward him.

"Thanks." Leo said unwrapping it. "It's weird, I met Melody today too. You guys are really different from… your other sister."

"Yea, that tends to happen when you meet 3 different people, they tend to act different." Harmony pointed out. "And Lyric's not so bad, she's like pineapple, prickly but sweet."

"I have yet to see the sweet part."

"Well, you haven't known her long enough." Harmony smiled. "Plus you're rooming with her right? she'll warm up."

"She just shot an arrow at my head for trying to talk to her."

"I didn't say she'd warm fast." Harmony replied. "Now get out of my kitchen, I have spaghetti to make."

**XXX**

Lyric woke up from her nap just in time to be 10 minutes late to dinner.

She noticed immediately that the new guys were sitting at her table.

She did not like that at all.

But she knew she'd have to deal with it because Percy was Annabeth's old friend, apparently. Piper was obviously trying to date Jason. And Leo seemed to be having a good time with…

Her sisters?

"What are you doing?" She said after she marched over there.

"Umm, eating?" Leo said, confused.

"Not you." Lyric explained. She pointed accusingly at her sisters. "You two. Can we speak alone?"

Her sister rolled their eyes simultaneously and followed their other sister up the big hill that loomed over Camp Half Blood.

"Since when are we friends with them?" Lyric asked.

"What do you mean?" Mel crossed her arms. "You're not yelling at Pipes or Annabeth right now."

"That's because Piper's obviously trying to sleep with the blond one and Annabeth has feelings for the other one. So why are you guys talking the short one?"

"Because he's cool and funny?" Harmony snorted. "Since when do you tell us who we can hang out with?"

"Yea, and since when are you rude to people who just showed up?" Melody scolded. "They were wandering in the woods when you found them they were obviously cold and hungry and scared and the first person they encounter is a mean lady with a big gun. You're supposed to be welcoming to humans who aren't a threat, if we told Chiron he would've taken you off border patrol."

"They had guns, why are you both ganging up on me?"

"Because you obviously need it." Harmony replied. "What if Silena and Beckendorf were rude to us when they found us?"

"I didn't mea—"

"You need to apologize." Mel said, it was in the tone that she had required after Music died otherwise know as "Big sister tone" even though she was only 10 minutes older than Lyric. "And make an effort to show you mean it."

"I have to apologize and mean it." Lyric groaned. "Can I do either/or?"

"No!" Both sisters yelled at the same time.

"Alright, alright." Lyric frowned.

The three sisters walked down the hill back to the dining hall. Well, Melody and Harmony walked, Lyric was more escorted quickly down the hill with each sister gripping her arms tightly.

They sat back down at the table and everyone's eyes were on Lyric, especially her sisters who narrowed their eyes at Lyric waiting for her to say something.

"Uh, look I'm sorry for almost shooting you in the forest and then for actually shooting you in the cabin. It wasn't cool." Lyric sighed and turned to Harm. "Can I eat now?"

Harm pulled out several containers of food from her bag. "You're such a brat." Lyric just stuck her tongue out but accepted the food graciously.

"Why don't you eat what's out?" Leo asked, warily.

Lyric looked like she wanted to give a sarcastic answer but she saw both her sisters glaring at her so she just sighed. "I can't eat things like spaghetti when I'm on border control because it's full of carbs and carbs only give you a short amount of energy."

"Isn't Piper on border patrol with you, she's eating spaghetti."

"Piper's weak." Lyric pointed out, Piper just stuck her tongue out at her from the end of the table and continued to talk to Jason.

"So from what Mel and Harm told me that you get to pick jobs you want here. So why'd you pick Border control? I mean Harm likes to cook so she pick the kitchen, Mel wanted to be a doctor so she works in the infirmary. But you picked border patrol, why?"

"Well, a lot of people picked border patrol because it's an easy job." Lyric explained. "We don't get a lot of people passing because we're so secluded. In fact, you guys are the first people in like 4 or 5 months. But I did it because this is my home now, this camp is my family and I'll do what I can to protect it." She realized that she sounded mushy so she tightened her jaw and continued to eat her side salad.

"Oh, I saw that." Leo brightened.

"Saw what?"

"The eyes going soft, the smile." Leo said, smirking. "I knew it, you're a softie."

Lyric fixed him with a bored expression. "I take it back, I regret not shooting you."

"Oh, you can threaten me all you want but now that I know that you're a secret sweetheart, it has no effect on me."

Lyric rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She muttered, she looked up at her sisters who were watching the two of them with an expression that Lyric knew a little too well from childhood. It was a scheming look and Lyric didn't like it at all.

"Lyric!" They heard someone yell from behind them. Everyone turned around and immediately rolled their eyes and turned back to dinner. The newcomers however were confused. The boy was of Asian descent; you could clearly see that. You could also clearly see that he could/would kick anyone's ass should the opportunity arise. He was very buff and what made him threatening was the eye patch that was over where his right eye should be.

"What?" She groaned.

"Let's go to the lake."

"I'm in the middle of eating." Lyric snapped.

The boy pushed Leo over to make room for himself next to Lyric. He straddled the bench and put his hand on her wrist. Leo could immediately tell that he was gripping her a little too tight. "I said I want to go to the lake."

Lyric looked down at her wrist, locked her jaw and pulled hand away from him. He grabbed her wrist again harder this time. "Look bitch—"

"Whoa dude, ease up." Leo spoke up and immediately regretted it.

The boy turned his glare almost immediately to Leo. "Who the fuck are you?" he said, standing up to challenge Leo. Percy and Jason stood up immediately, glaring at the boy.

"Ethan, fucking chill." Lyric barked, standing in the middle of the rising conflict. "You want to go to the lake, we'll go." She wrapped up her food and handed it back to her sister. "Thanks Harmony."

"No problem." She said, still glaring at Ethan.

"Lyric, lets go." He said, trying to grab at her waist.

"Don't fucking touch me." She pointed in his face before storming off, arms crossed heavily over her body. Ethan ran after her.

"What a dick." Harmony muttered.

"What was that even about?" Leo asked.

"That was Ethan." Melody explained. "Him and Lyric are…  _involved."_

"Are you serious?" Percy interjected. "He's such an—"

"Ass?" Annabeth cut in. "Yea we know, Lyric hates him, He hates Lyric that doesn't stop them though."

"Why is she with him if he's a jerk?" Leo asked.

"They're not dating." Piper explained. "Lyric doesn't like dating, trust me I've tried to set her up with a number of people way nicer than Ethan. But she has needs and she feels like she doesn't deserve someone who actually likes her so she goes for the biggest jerk in the galaxy."

"That's bogus." Leo exclaimed. "I mean, she's not the nicest person but she's still great, she deserves better."

"How do you know what she deserves?" Harmony asked, obviously just looking for the right answer, Leo could clearly tell he was being tested for what he wasn't sure. "You just met her."

"No one deserves to be treated less than, especially in a world where we're all equals."

"You're very insightful, Valdez." Harmony smiled, standing up and pinching his cheek. "I'm going to talk to Chiron about the kitchen inventory. Leo, Can you drop that off at your cabin, I know she'll be hungry later."

"Uh, yea. Sure." Leo said, putting the food back into the bag before heading back to Cabin 3.

**XXX**

Around midnight, Leo was startled by a loud thump and a " _mother shit fuck!"_ being exclaimed from across the cabin. He sat up to see Lyric aggressively rubbing her foot from across the room.

"I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you up." Lyric shrugged and limped across the room.

"I wasn't sleep." Leo replied. "And I'm pretty sure yelling expletives would have definitely woke me up."

"I hit my ankle, jerk." Lyric exclaimed before turning away from Leo and slipping out her shirt. Leo looked away to give her privacy even though he really wanted to (he's a teenaged boy who hasn't seen a girl in years, what can you do?) When he turned back she was wearing an oversized hoodie and a pair of tennis shorts. She was almost distractingly cute like she could do no harm even though she threatened to kill Leo 3 times today.

"Umm, Harmony gave me your leftovers." Leo started. "I sat them over there, she figured you'd be starving."

"Fuck, I am starving." Lyric exclaimed, reopening the Tupperware container and stuffing her face. "Where's your friend?" She asked with her mouth still full.

"Percy? He's down at the lake with Annabeth, said not to wait up."

"Yea, that's where people go to make out." Lyric said, like it was obvious.

Leo didn't want to pry but he felt a deep need to. "Isn't that where you went with Ethan earlier."

"Uh, yea." Lyric shrugged, turning a deep crimson color. "At least that's where he wanted to go. I just pushed him and sat in Cabin 10. That's where all the border patrol girls stay, so if he tried to come after me, he would've gotten his ass kicked."

"Why didn't you stay in that cabin? If that's where the border patrol girls stay."

"As much as I love those girls staying with them would've killed me. They're tough as nails but they're girly and they care a lot more than me."

There was a long string of silence between them. It was comfortable but Leo felt a gnawing at his mind. He had to ask.

"Lyric."

"Yea?" She answered, raising one eyebrow.

"If you hate Ethan, why are you with him?"

"Have you read  _Perks of Being a Wallflower?"_

"Yes."

" _We accept the love we think we deserve."_ She quoted before turning over to turn out the light. "Goodnight Valdez." She said, before leaving him alone in the dark with his thoughts.


	3. I Could See Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, thanks anyway."
> 
> "Don't mention it." She said, walking to the door. She turned before opening the door. "To anyone. Ever."

Leo woke up that morning feeling refreshed. It had been a long time since he'd slept in an actual bed and didn't have to wake up periodically for watch shifts.

It felt really good to not have worries.

He peered over to the left and saw Lyric putting 2 hand guns in their holster and tying her hair up.

She turned and looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me?"

"What?! I wasn't? I just woke up!" Leo exclaimed.

Lyric chuckled. "Yea, ok." She turned back to the mirror. "Well it's good that you're up. You missed breakfast, Harmony pack you some food." She said, nodding to the table next to his head. There was a stack of 3 neatly packed containers

"Thanks." Leo said confused. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Lyric snorted. "I'm not being nice, I'm being decent. Look, I know what it's like to first get here and if it was anything like mine, this was probably the first night you got to sleep through. So I didn't wake you." She shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it." She said, walking to the door. She turned before opening the door. "To anyone. Ever." Then she left, leaving Leo in a dark, completely silent cabin.

**XXX**

Once Leo showered and got dressed in the old camp clothes they had given him at the Infirmary, He set off to adventure around his new home.

He wandered around a little until he saw Melody and Harmony speaking on a hill. He walked up hesitantly, maybe they were just being civil yesterday and actually didn't like him? All those thoughts went away when he reached them and Harmony screamed his name in greeting.

"LEO!" Harmony said, bumping her elbows into his side. It hurt, but he knew it was out of endearment. "How are you?"

"I'm good, yourself?"

Melody but in before Harmony could answer. "How'd you sleep?" Instantly using her doctor voice.

"Jesus Mel, he's not in the infirmary—"

"No, it's fine." He cut her off. "I slept fine, better than I have in years."

"No night traumas?" Mel probed. "Because most people who come here—"

"Mel! Don't you think that's too much?"

"Right." Mel said. "I apologize."

"It's fine, really." Leo shrugged it off. "And to answer your question, I haven't had a nightmare since a couple weeks ago."

"If you do, make sure you come to the infirmary, we have stuff that can help with that—"

"Jesus, Kids would you lighten up a little." Harm said, throwing her arms into the air. "Look, I've got a good 45 minutes before they inevitably need me in the kitchen so how bout a crash course tour, Leo?" She held her elbow out for Leo to hook his arm in hers.

"I'd love that." Leo said, attaching himself to Harmony. "By the way, thanks for packing that food for me."

"Packing up…" Harmony trailed off while steering him down the hill. "I didn't—"

"Do you think that was why Lyric was packing up food this morning?" Melody chimed in.

"She was, wasn't she?" Harmony contemplated, she shrugged. "Sorry, I would've if you asked. Good thing Lyric did."

"Yea…" Leo trailed off. "Good thing she did… why did she again? She acts like she hates me."

"Honey, we've known Lyric since the womb, and she's still an Enigma." Harmony smiled. "Now come on, 1st stop, Big house."

**XXX**

"So Leo, have you decided what job you'd want?" Harmony asked while the three of them were walking along the border.

"I mean, when Percy, Jason and I were together. I was the mechanic and that's what I was doing before the whole…" Leo cut off and vaguely gestured. Mel and Harm nodded understandingly.

"Well, we can take you to the forge, that's where we fix all the cars we use to find supplies and they fix stuff around the camp. Does that sound like something you'd like?"

"Yea, sure."

"Besides, if you don't like it you can always do Border Patrol. Lord knows they don't do anything." Melody added.

"Don't let Lyric hear you saying that." Harmony laughs, as the sudden sound of music and the most beautiful voice I ever heard fills the air.

" _Let them all pass all their dirty remarks_

_There is one question I'd really love to ask  
Is there a place for the hopeless sinner  
Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own?"_

"What's that?" Leo asked.

"Border people must be playing." Harm shrugged and grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go check it out."

Harmony leads them both past a group of trees to where the music seems to be coming from. Much to all of their surprise, Lyric seems to be the source. Her eyes are closed while she strums and sings the song. Leo is completely taken aback. He's only known her for 2 days but he can already feel that this is something she loved.

"Yea, because she looks so busy with work right now." Mel snorts. Both Harmony and Leo shush her.

" _So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom  
Have pity on those whose chances grow thinner  
There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation"_

To her side, Piper is not so rhythmically beating on an upside down bucket. Their eyes meet and Leo takes the opportunity to wave at her but he instantly regrets it because when Piper waves back, Lyric immediately notices her not drumming and looks up at them. Her eyes go wide, suddenly embarrassed and all but throws the guitar away from her.

Leo shakes his head. "You didn't have to stop." He says but he notices that she's not even looking at him but having a silent conversation with her sisters.

Harmony looks at Lyric with wide eyes. "You're singing again?"

"No." Lyric says, defiantly like they didn't just catch her doing the exact opposite.

Mel is looking at Lyric with soft, doctor eyes. "Lyric, it's been years, it's perfectly normal for you to want to sing again." Mel says. "Muse would've wanted you too."

"Like you know what Muse would've wanted." Lyric snaps.

"She was our sister too, Lyric." Mel sighs.

"Whatever." Lyric scoffs. "I was just fucking around, it doesn't mean anything."

"Lyric, we just—"

"What you  _just_ need to do, is get off the border. You are not supposed to be here anyway. And that's an order."

Harmony sighed. "Let's just go guys."

The three walked in silence back to camp. Leo cleared his throat. "So what was that about?"

Harmony sighed. "Lyric was a competitive vocalist before the whole… she was really good too, had dreams to be on Broadway. But after our parents died, after Music died… she just stopped."

"Well, she lost 3 parental figures in her life and on top of that she has no way of accomplishing her dream now." Mel shrugged. Harmony and Leo looked at her in horror. "What? It's true, I wanted to be a doctor, you wanted to be a chef, and we both get to do that here. Lyric can't perform like she used to anymore. It's enough to make anyone bitter."

This new information made Leo pause. He suddenly felt like he understood Lyric more. Why she was closed off and cold, why she felt the way she did. It made Leo want to give her a hug… if the likelihood of her stabbing him wasn't so high.

**XXX**

Harmony and Melody waved bye to Leo as they dropped him off in front of a building. The building was an olive color with chipping paint, there was a sign with the number 9 on it and direct above that it read the words 'Forge is dangerous, proceed with caution or go away'

Leo took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was face to face with a buff guy who had about 7 inches on him and a stern look on his face.

Leo gulped. "Uh, hi?"

"What're you doing here?" The guy said, unimpressed.

" _Charlie!"_ Leo heard a chastising voice coming from inside. He was face to face with what he could describe as a supermodel. Pale skin, long black hair and eyes that seemed to be changing color, she was beautiful. Her hair was tied up with a bandana and she had grease on her face but beautiful nonetheless.

"Since when is that how we greet newcomers?" the supermodel smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Silena, but everyone calls me Silly. This oaf right here is my fiancé, Charlie. Come in, come in." She smiled as she hip checked her fiancé and waved him inside.

"Are you thirsty? I just made tea." Silena said, Pouring a glass and handing it to him before he could answer the question.

"Um, yes. Thank you." Leo said, accepting the mug and the seat Silly had pulled out for him at the table.

Leo took a look around the room. It was like every other garage he's seen on only half of the room. The other half had worktables with scatter formulas written on them and parts haphazardly laying around.

"You never did say what you were doing here?" Charlie said, sitting next to Silena, both across from him.

"Um, Melody and Harmony brought me here. I was an engineer before the whole…" Leo trailed. "At least, I was in school to be one."

Charlie nodded, face still stern. "Where did you go to school?"

"MIT, early admission."

Charlie let out a low whistle. "That's impressive." Charlie's mouth began to tip upward, in what seemed to be a smile. "Well, there's not a lot to do here, we just repair the cars and stuff not working around the camp. But in your free time you can always come here and make some stuff. That's what we typically do here anyway."

Silena smiled. "Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Leo said, shaking Charlie's hand, then Silly's.

It had been a while since Leo had been able to just tinker and invent things. He was very excited.

"Great. I want you here tomorrow at 10." Charlie said. "On time."

"Of course." Leo said walking towards the door. "Thank you!"

**XXX**

By the time Leo had returned back to cabin 3, Lyric was off-duty and sitting at a desk, cleaning her guns.

"Hey." Leo said, awkwardly. "Percy around?"

Lyric looked up dully. "I'd imagine he's off somewhere with Annabeth."

"Oh, alright." Leo sighed and sat on his bed. After a few beats of silence, he decided it was safe to speak again. "Thanks again, by the way, for the food this morning."

"I didn—"

"Relax Lyric, Harm already told me it was you not her. You can stop pretending you don't care."

"I don't." She sighed, returning to her guns.

"Mmhmm…" Leo trailed off. "So… Bob Marley." Lyric looked up in what can only be described as horror. "He a favorite of yours?" Leo asked.

"What are you getting at?" Lyric said, not looking up and suddenly defensive.

"Nothing,  _One Love_ is a very good song. My mom used to play that vinyl all the time when we would work in her garage together. It was nice to hear it again."

Lyric didn't respond just turned a beet red. "It was nothing."

"It was definitely something." Leo insisted. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Can you please stop talking about this?" Lyric deadpanned.

The silence between them was uncomfortable until Leo decided to speak again. "You want to know something about me?"

"Not really." Lyric said, A little too quickly for Leo to not be slightly offended.

"Too bad." Leo replied. "Before the whole epidemic, I was in MIT's robotics and AI program. My project was a small robotic dragon designed to be a stress reliever and a habit-learning robot for kids with Autism and ADHD. I decided on that because my little brother had Autism and I wanted to make something for him so it would be easier for him to learn at school.

I dedicated years of my life to Festus; Festus was the name of the prototype. But in the end MIT saw that the project was meaningless, cut my funding and destroyed Festus. I still carry around some of his parts and programing because I always tell myself I'll go back to it. But after my brother died, the muse for Festus died, it never felt right to go back."

"Leo, I'm—" Lyric stuttered a little before clearing her throat. "I'm really sorry, Festus would've been great for your brother. A lot of kids really and you could still invent him."

"And you could still sing." Leo said, looking into her eyes. There was softness in them, her usual guard was down and you could see the hurt.

Lyric sighed. "It's not the same thing."

"Sounds like exactly the same thing to me." Leo moved closer to her. "I gave up too easily on something that made me happy and that was my mistake. I really don't want to see you do the same. Is singing something that makes you happy?"

"Leo, I don't—"

"That's not what I asked. Does it make you happy?"

"More than anything."

"Then you should do it." Leo reached forward and placed his hand on her knee. He already knew he was overstepping his bounds and was just waiting for the minute she decided enough was enough and kicked him in the face. "Just like you think there are people out there who need Festus, I know for a fact there are people out there that need to hear you. Especially in times like this."

Leo reached up and wiped the tear that was forming on her usually stoic face with his thumb. "I'll leave you alone for a minute." Leo turned and walked away. He was almost at the door when he heard an unusually quiet voice.

"Leo…?"

"Yea." He turned, hand still on the knob.

"Thanks." She said, still not looking him in the eye.

Leo smiled. "No problem." He said, before turning outside to face the setting sun.


	4. Something In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sighed. "Listen, Penelope."
> 
> "Still Piper."
> 
> "I'm not really the person you should be going after. I've got my own problems I'm trying to lessen. I don't really need a relationship on top of that."
> 
> "That's why I said best friend, not girlfriend."
> 
> "So you're just trying to be friends?"
> 
> "Until you fall in love with me, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and Review guys, Warning: Signs of Abusive Relationships, Violence

Jason's never had a dog before but this is what he imagined an annoying one would be like.

The Native American girl was definitely pretty, beautiful even but very much in the 'I know I'm pretty but I'm going to make it seem like I don't' kind of way. But the most annoying thing about her is that she always seemed to find Jason and never leave him alone.

" _Good morning, Starshine."_ Jason heard one morning, not bothering to look up from his book, he felt the weight being added to the bench he was sitting on as the girl to the seat next to him.

"It's bright out today, huh?" She continued to speak; Jason continued to ignore her, as per usual. "I'd say spring is my favorite season. Lyric prefers autumn, don't really know why though, too cold for me."

"What's your favorite season?" The girl asked him, smiling what seemed to be a million watt smile. "Feel free to jump in at any moment."

Jason opted to remain silent and keep reading.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked, leaning forward to get a glimpse of the title. "Catcher in the rye, huh? I read that in high school or pretended to at least. I just paid someone to write my essay—"

"Can I ask you a question, Priscilla?" Jason said cutting her off.

"Piper, and of course, Starshine."

"Why are you here?" Jason asked, trying to sound neutral so it didn't come off as rude. "Or more importantly, why are you constantly here, next to me?"

"Because since you haven't been talking to anyone at camp, I've made it my mission to be your best friend until you inevitably fall in love with me."

Jason sighed. "Listen, Penelope."

"Still Piper."

"I'm not really the person you should be going after. I've got my own problems I'm trying to lessen. I don't really need a relationship on top of that."

"That's why I said best friend, not girlfriend."

"So you're just trying to be friends?"

"Until you fall in love with me, yes."

"You sound certain that I will."

"I have a six sense about these kind of things."

"Paige—"

"Piper."

"I have enough friends, so if you don't mind." Jason looked away from her and returned to his book. After a good 10 minutes of silence, he noticed the girl still there.

"Phoebe?"

"Wow, you are just getting further from my name."

"Why are you still here?"

"Well, are we best friends yet?"

"No."

"In that case, are you in love with me?"

"Definitely not." Jason scoffs.

"Well then, I think you know the answer to that question." The girl just smiled and moved slightly closer to Jason.

Jason just sighed, it was clear he wasn't going to be able to shake this one.

**XXX**

Percy was sitting on the top bunk in his cabin balling up paper just to shoot them in the waste bin on the opposite side of the room.

The sound of the door opening was grabbed his attention. Lyric was creeping into the room with her head down she turned shocked to see him sitting there.

"Oh, I thought you'd be with Annabeth. I, uh- I'll just go."

Percy didn't know Lyric very well, but he could definitely see something was up. He hopped down from his bed.

"Lyric, what's going on?" Now that he was closer to Lyric, he could clearly see the black eye. "Jesus, Lyric, what happened?"

"Nothing, just a little banged up on duty." Lyric said, practically folding in on herself. "It was my fault."

Percy could see the finger like bruises on her bicep. Rage engulfed him. "Lyric, this was clearly caused by a person. Now who did this?"

"Why does it matter?" Lyric said, tugging her arm back. "It was my fault, I just want it to be over with."

"Lyric, who did it?" Percy said, in a firm tone, clearly indicating that this was the last time he was going to ask.

"Look, It was Ethan, ok?"

" _What?!"_

"But it was my fault, I was provoking him and he was already mad at me about last week. And—"

"Lyric, none of these are reasons for you to have been hit." Percy sighed. "Where is he?"

"Percy, just drop it."

"I'll drop him. Now where is he?"

Percy then sped out of the cabin, Lyric not far behind him begging him to calm down. Percy ignored her request.

While Percy was on his tirade looking for Ethan, They came across Leo and Annabeth who instantly joined when they saw Percy stalking around camp like a bird circling prey.

"Guys, what's going on?" Annabeth said, confused. Percy ignored her too.

"Annabeth, Please tell your boyfriend to chill out."

"He's not my—"

"Jesus, what happened to your face?" Leo exclaimed pointedly.

"Nothing, mind your business." Lyric exclaimed.

"What happened is that that fuckwad from dinner the other day has been hitting her and she hasn't been saying anything about it." Percy exclaimed, angrily.

"Because it's none of your business." Lyric screamed back.

"Lyric…" Leo started to say.

"Don't you even start." Lyric said, angrily jabbing a finger in Leo chest. "I know you think it's cool unlocking the angry girl's 'tragic backstory' but I didn't ask for any of you guys' help and I don't want it."

"Lyric, now you're being ridiculous." Annabeth said, trying to be soothing but really just came off in a scathingly low tone. "They're just trying to help,  _we're_ trying to help. I know you don't know them, but you know me and I have never done anything to make you think you can't come to me for help."

"I know, Annabeth but—"

"But nothing, this shouldn't have gotten this far, why haven't you told Chiron?"

"Because I don't have to go running to Chiron every time someone pulls on my pigtails ok?"

"Lyric, hair pulling and getting punched in the fucking face by someone you're supposed to be dating are on opposite sides of the spectrum." Annabeth exclaimed like she was talking to a child but clearly becoming frustrated.

"I'm done talking about thi—"

" _LYRIC!"_

They all turned to see Ethan standing with crossed arms marching toward them. He grabbed her arm a lot more forcefully than he needed to.

"Let go of me." Lyric said trying to snatch her arm back.

"Who do you think you are? Walking away from when I was talking to you."

"Well, I was done talking to you." Lyric said, successfully yanking her arm back now. She didn't get too far because he just yanked her right back.

"Dude, ease up." Leo said, trying to get in the middle.

Ethan let go at the sight of a challenge. "Oh, and what are you going to do?"

_Thwack!_

Leo was cut off by the sound of Percy punching Ethan, right in his good eye.

"Percy!" Lyric and Annabeth exclaimed.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Ethan spat.

"What?" Percy exclaimed. "You only hit girls?"

Ethan growled and tackled Percy right where he stood. He got a few punched but it wasn't long before Percy was on top, pummeling Ethan's face in. Annabeth and Lyric's screams for them to stop fighting fell on deaf ears and a crowd was circling. Charlie and Chiron came in and separated the two, Percy had a few cuts and bruises but Ethan looked like he went through hell.

"What the  _hell_ is going on here?" Chiron said, angrily. "Big house, both of you."

Ethan shoved out of Charlie's grip and marched angrily toward the big house, Annabeth and Percy wordlessly followed.

**XXX**

Percy could easily tell Annabeth was nervous by the way her knee kept bouncing.

He could also easily tell she was pissed by the heated glare she leveled at him.

"Annie—"

"Don't start." Annabeth said, her glare unwavering.

Percy sighed. "Are you seriously mad at me?"

" _Are you seriously mad—_ Yes! Percy, I'm mad." Annabeth said, in a mocking tone. "What were you thinking? And to think

I thought you changed from High School."

Percy let out an exasperated sigh. "Annie, we're still on this? You know I've changed."

"I'd like to think so Percy." Annabeth said. "But today, beating Ethan to a pulp, that was classic Percy. The Percy my mom forbid from seeing."

"Like your mom saying no ever stopped you before…" Percy snorted. Annabeth leveled her heavy glare back on Percy.

"Yea, well, these days make me wish I listened to her more."

"Annie…" Percy sighed. "Your mom also said sugar cereals were the work of the devil. So sorry, I never took her at her word."

Annabeth continued to ignore him and her knee continued to move.

"Annabeth, listen." Percy said. "My mom was in an abusive relationship most of my life." Annabeth turned and looked at him with sad eyes, obviously listening now. "He used to beat her, beat me… and whenever I asked her why she was staying with him, she would just tell me that it was to 'protect me'. Never got why she would say that, I still don't but I wasn't going to stand by and let some dude beat on a girl and not do something about it… not this time." Percy ran a bruised hand through his hair. "So if you still want to be angry at me that's fine, but I don't feel bad, and I'm not going to."

"Percy…" Annabeth sighed, placing her hand on top of his. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't really like talking about my mom." Percy said. "Especially since the—you know"

"Yea, I know." Annabeth smiled, though it was still a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"Listen, I'll go talk to Chiron. We have a zero-tolerance policy for Violence but I think I can get you a lesser sentence."

"Sentence?"

"Relax, you'll probably just end up with extra chores for a month and I honestly don't think it'll be that bad because frankly, Ethan's a dick. He needed someone to pound his face in." Percy snorted at that, Annabeth's mouth quirked up a little.

Percy couldn't help but think about the Annabeth he knew, the one he met when he was 12. She was different now, definitely looked different but still had unruly blonde curls and startling gray eyes, though now they had a lot of pain behind them.

She was mature, definitely the leader he always knew her to be from years of her bossing him around. And with how much she looked like her, he couldn't help but think about her mother.

Annabeth's mother wasn't kind, to say the least. She was beautiful in Percy's memory but her face was always in a permanent scowl. She hated Percy, hated his family too, told Annabeth on multiple occasions that he was a "Delinquent" and that she "Shouldn't fraternize with the likes of him"

Probably was the main reason he never made a move back then.

" _Percy?"_ He heard Annabeth trying to get his attention. He looked up.

"Yea?"

"Jeez, where'd you go, Space Cadet? I've been trying to get your attention for 2 minutes." She laughed. "Come on, you've got to speak with Chiron."

**XXX**

"Ugh, I want to die." Lyric moaned holding the ice pack to her head, which was still hurting.

"Good, because I want to kill you." Melody said, checking her bruise. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell us that it was getting this bad?"

"Because like I've said before it's none of you guys' business."

"Well, when you refuse to take care of yourself that's when we have to make it our business." Leo spoke up from the corner of the room he was occupying.

Lyric groaned. "Why are you even still here?"

"Because contrary to popular belief, some people actually care about your well-being."

"Well, I didn't ask you to." Lyric snapped.

The quiet in the room after that was deafening. Melody watched in horror as the two stared each other down.

"Should I leave you two alon—I'm just gonna go." She said, before speeding out of the room.

Leo and Lyric just stared at each other with angry eyes; neither said anything for a good 5 minutes before Leo decided to speak up.

"Lyric, listen—"

"Ugh, just don't Leo."

"I'm just saying, you could've come to me. If this was happening, you could've just said something to me."

"And what would you have done?" Lyric questioned. "You couldn't fight him, he would've killed you."

"I would've done something." Leo exclaimed, running an angry hand through his hair. "I definitely wouldn't have sat by and done nothing, not when it's someone I cant about."

"Leo, you don't care about me!" Lyric snapped. "Stop acting like it's your job to save me, you don't even know me!"

"I'm not going to pretend to not care about my friends."

"Leo, we are  _not_ friends." Lyric said cold and sharp like a dagger. "And stop, trying to be."

Leo was silent, just hardened his jaw and looked at Lyric with harsh eyes.

"Fine then." He said. "I suppose we're not."

He then turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Lyric alone in the dark.


	5. Never the Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look it's not a big deal. She's the one who decided to end it so we're good." Leo says.
> 
> "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you guys dating?"
> 
> "What?! No! Of course, not." Leo backpedals "We just decided to not be friends. Or rather she decided that I wasn't her friend."
> 
> "Then why are you sulking around here like she was your girlfriend?" Charlie asks.
> 
> "Unless…" Silena chimes in. "You wanted her to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and Comment

Lyric decided very early on that she did not like this feeling.

She was never wrong, and frankly, she still didn't feel like she was wrong.

Then why did she feel…bad?

Leo had been ignoring her for a little over two weeks and Lyric was over it. He still talked to her sisters and their mutual friends but whenever, he and Lyric were in the same vicinity he wouldn't even acknowledge her, almost like she never existed.

One day, she decided to corner him when he came back into the cabin. As soon as she enter she was on her feet, pushing him against the wall, forearm at his throat so he would think to push past her.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Lyric exclaimed.

Leo rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Lyric?"

"An explanation would be nice." Lyric said, annoyed. "As to, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, you're the one who said we weren't friends so you're getting treated how I treat people who I'm not friends with."

"Are you serious? Cut it out!"

Leo rolled his eyes once more. "Real cool apology, Lyric, solid." He said before pushing past her and walking out. She followed him to the doorway just to scream out at him.

"Yea, well, I didn't do anything wrong so I'm not apologizing!" She yelled. Leo just waved her off and continued walking.

Lyric wasn't wrong.

She was never wrong.

**XXX**

Lyric was in a mood, and everyone could tell.

Mainly because she was aggressively assaulting the punching bag in the training area.

"HEY, HEY!" Piper yelled holding the bag before Lyric could throw the next blow. "Calm down and get some water before you break it."

Lyric threw her a murderous glare but went to her water bottle anyway. She sat up against the wall and took a sip. Piper sat down next to her.

"Now what's got you murdering our training equipment today?" Piper asked.

Lyric wiped her mouth viciously. "Valdez is still ignoring me. And I know he wants me to apologize but I'm not going to."

"Why's that?"

"Because I didn't do anything." Lyric shrugged and took another sip of her water. Piper looked at her exasperated.

"You know I don't believe for a second, right?" She said.

"Yea, I know." Lyric grumbled. "I don't even know why I care or feel bad."

"You feel bad because you have guilt and you care because as much as you try to hide it, you care about what Leo thinks of you, because you're friends." Piper smiled.

Lyric rolled her eyes. "Alright and what do you suggest I do, Mclean?"

"Apologize, Dum-Dum." Piper said, smacking her forearm. "Or better yet, why don't you tell Leo how you feel about him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, how  _do_ you feel about him?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, he's a friend, I guess." Lyric said, struggling on the word friend. Kinship wasn't something that came easy to her.

"Just a friend?"

"Now what the hell is  _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Look we don't have to talk about it but I think you and Leo could be good for each other. You've definitely have been happier since he's been here. And he's the type of person who doesn't take things seriously. You need someone like that and he needs someone to be serious about him. It doesn't have to mean anything, could just be a friendship but you should think about it." Piper patted her on the shoulder. "Apologize first though." She said leaving Lyric back to her assault on the training bag.

**XXX**

Leo was in a funk.

It shouldn't have bothered him so much when Lyric said they weren't friends. He knows she didn't mean it that she only said it because she was upset and hurt about Ethan. Still it hurt a lot when she said it and he didn't know why.

_The Red by Chevelle_ was playing on the tiny radio and Leo was angrily working on a car when Silena came in.

"Hey Valdez, why don't you come drink some tea with me and Charlie and calm down before you break that car more than it was already broken?"

Leo looked to see he wasn't doing much more than damaging the already damaged car. "Oh, sorry, I can fix that."

"I'm sure you can." Silena smiled. "Tea?"

Leo nodded and she steered him to the kitchen. Charlie was already sitting at the table in the kitchenette with a mug in his hand. Leo adverted his eyes when Silena greeted him with a kiss. It was the kind of thing that warmed his heart and sickened his stomach. After the sickness, love was something he decided was simply out of the cards for him. He didn't necessarily like the constant reminder.

Silena sat a mug in front of him before sitting across from him, next to Charlie. "So… you want to tell us what's up with you?" She asks.

"Nothing's up with me?" Leo insists.

"Leo, Don't bullshit us. We know how you act normally and these past few weeks you've been extremely tense and angry."

"Plus, we have to get these cars down for the town run Monday. So if you want to get a pep talk, I suggest we do it now because we won't have time later." Charlie adds.

"Guys, nothing's up and we should probably get back to work."

"This is about Lyric, isn't it?" Silena asks. Leo's face betrayed him and twisted. "Yup, it is about her, huh?"

"Look it's not a big deal. She's the one who decided to end it so we're good." Leo says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you guys dating?"

"What?! No! Of course, not." Leo backpedals "We just decided to not be friends. Or rather she decided that I wasn't her friend."

"Then why are you sulking around here like she was your girlfriend?" Charlie asks.

"Unless…" Silena chimes in. "You wanted her to be."

"What?!" Leo says, instantly shaking his head. "Guys, don't be ridiculous. Girlfriend? What? No!"

"Yea, because you said that completely confident." Beckendorf smiles.

"Look, it's okay if you have a thing for Lyric." Silly pats him on the shoulder. "She's very pretty"

"I don't! I mean, I don't know." Leo slumps back defeated.

"Look, we've known Lyric the longest out of anyone here, besides her sisters. And if we can tell you anything about her is that she hates people who beat around the bush. You have to tell her exactly what you want, and if that's her, you have to just come out with it, guns blazing." Silena says.

"Yea, because for how smart she is she's also extremely oblivious." Charlie adds.

"Yea but every time I think we understand each other and that we're close she reveals that we're still miles apart." Leo exasperates.

"Yea, she's a girl that's what they do." Charlie says and nearly escapes Silly's open palm swatting at him.

"Sexist remark aside, you're never going to know if you done say anything. We miss 100% of the shots we don't take." Silena clapped Leo on the shoulder. "Now get back to work and try to break less things this time around."

**XXX**

Run days were Lyric's favorite and least favorite thing about Border Patrol, because while it was nice to get out of camp, it was still extremely boring.

Well, Lyric needed the change of scenery anyway.

She walked over to the cars they were supposed to be taking, Silena and Beckendorf were checking one, while Valdez was bent over another.

"Hey Silly, Charlie." She greeted, intentionally ignoring Valdez, who didn't even seem to notice.

"Hey, Lyric!" Silena smiled. Leo chose that moment to look up. Lyric looked back, never one to back down from a fight. He scoffed and turned back to the car. Lyric grimaced.

Silena watched the silent interaction before clearing her throat. "I didn't know you'd the one running today."

"Yea, It's me, Pipes, Michael, Lacey and Mitchell." Lyric offered. "I needed to get out for a bit."

"Oh well, Piper will have to take this one, it's automatic. You can take the other one." Silena said, gesturing toward Valdez and his car. Silena leaned closer. "And Lyric..? Can you just talk to him? He's more upset than he's letting on."

Lyric grumbled. "Fine."

Lyric walked over to Valdez and cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up with exasperated eyes.

Lyric glared back. "Is my car good to go?"

Leo stood and closed the hood. "Yup, should be."

Lyric wordlessly held her hand out for the keys.

Leo pulled them back a hair. "It's a stick."

"I'm aware."

"Can you drive stick?"

"Oh, I can do a lot more to a stick."

Leo let out an involuntary laugh before handing over the keys. "You're gross." He turned to walk away.

"Valdez, wait."

Leo stopped and turned to her, waiting expectedly.

Lyric sighed. "Look, I know I'm not the best with people and I'm used to getting what I want with little effort. But what I really don't like is you mad at me and I'm sorry I was such an asshole. You are my friend, why I don't know since all I do is treat you like garbage. But we're friends and I don't want you mad at me anymore." Lyric took a deep breath, and held out her hand. "Truce?"

Leo smiled. Lyric had missed how it looked when Leo smiled, like he was hiding the sun behind his teeth. "Truce." He said taking the hand.

"Great." Lyric said.

"Also, I'm sorry I wasn't understanding. I was trying to be helpful but I came off as a dick and I'm sorry."

"All's forgiven Valdez. I was a dick first."

A horn honked behind them. Piper was smiling. "Lyric, we've got to go now if we want to be back before night."

"I've got to go." Lyric shrugged, before walking past him to the driver's side. Leo grabbing her wrist and turning her to him stopped her. For a brief second, she thought he was going to kiss her. She wasn't sure why she wanted that.

"What?" she asked.

"Just, I—" Leo paused. "Just be careful out there. I have a bad feeling."

"Don't worry, I always am." Lyric said, sliding into the car and starting it. She looked back out the window. "I'll see you tonight." Before pulling away and driving down the dirt road, Piper following closely behind.

"See you tonight." Leo said, to the dead open air.


	6. On the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t get me wrong, you’re a grade A dick but if it means helping someone who’s hurt you’ll gladly put yourself on the line. Much to the stress of your friends, by the way.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yea, wasn’t like this before.” Lyric said.
> 
>  
> 
> “Looks like somethings turned you soft.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Or someone.” She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 6: 

  
  


Leo woke up from his nap with a loud scream coming from outside and banging on his door. He sprung up, running to answer it. Behind it was Harmony, She looked like she’d been sobbing, she was also covered in blood. 

 

“Leo, They got attacked on the run.” Harm choked. “Lyric’s Hurt. Can you sit with me in the Infirmary?” 

 

“Of course.” Leo rushed out the door to walk with Harmony. “What Happened?” 

 

“From what I heard from Piper. She found a girl that was being held captive by a group of guys and living in the Mall. Lyric and Piper tried to sneak her away and shots were fired. The rest of Border Patrol got the guys but Lyric got shot in the process.” 

 

Leo heart sank like an anchor, and he suddenly felt very sick. “Is she ok?” 

 

“Mel says it was a flesh wound, but it didn’t exit so the main concern is making sure they get it out so she doesn’t infected.” Harm sighed. “But no one has surgery experience, closest they have is Gwen and even then she was still in school so it’s all hands on deck right now.” 

 

They reached the steps of the Infirmary. Harmony turned towards him. “I’m sorry I woke you up for this, I was just a little scared. After Music Died, We’ve been extremely protective of each other and the second I stop worrying about her going on a routine run, she gets shot.” 

 

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. Lyric’s a friend, I’m glad you woke me up. And you have nothing to worry about we know Lyric, it’s going to take more than a pesky bullet to count her out.” Leo laughed. 

 

Harmony smiled. “I take it the two of you made up?” 

 

Leo shrugged. “Yea right before she left.” 

 

“That’s good, I like you two together.” 

 

“Oh that’s not-- we’re not--” 

 

“I meant as friends?” Harmony raised an eyebrow. “Unless you didn’t?” 

 

“I feel like I need to stay in her good graces for more than 24 hours for me to even consider that.” 

 

Harmony laughed and sat on the steps. “My sister is very closed off but I know she likes you. And if it’s just as friends that’s great too. She needs someone like you.” 

 

“Thanks.” Leo said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly before sitting down next to Harm. They had a long wait ahead of them. 

 

**XXX**

 

Jason was sitting on the bench reading as usual. And as usual this week, Piper sat next to him. This time was different though. 

 

This time Piper was quiet. 

 

And covered in blood.  

Jason sighed. “Are you alright?” 

 

Piper looked up at him, eyes distant. “We don’t have to talk. I don’t really feel like it.” 

 

“I feel like being covered in blood next to me, I should get at least a tiny explanation.”

Piper sighed, visibly angry. “How about this? I fucking got my friend shot because I don’t think before I do things now she’s hurt because she pushed me out the way.” Piper started tearing up. “I could’ve died today, now she might be seriously injured and it’s all my fault.” She started sobbing big heavy sobs. 

 

Jason put down his book. “I’m going to hug you to comfort you now. When you’re ok, I’m letting go and we won’t talk about this again. Ever. understood?” 

 

Piper raised an eyebrow. “Can’t make sound less clinical could you?” 

 

Jason put an arm around her. “No, I can’t.” 

 

**XXX**

 

Leo was sitting on the stairs in front the infirmary. Harmony had gone inside to see Lyric, he figured he’d wait, she should be with her family first. He opened his eyes when someone’s shadow blocked his warmth from the sun. 

 

“I’m sorry.” The girl stood clutching her other arm. “I’m new, I don’t know where I’m supposed to go.” 

 

Leo stood. “You must be the new girl they brought. I’m Leo.” Holding out his hand. 

 

“Calypso.” She shook it. “Do you know if she’s going to be ok? The Girl that saved me?” 

 

“Yea she just got out of surgery, she’s with her sisters they’re waiting for her to just wake up now.” 

 

“You’re waiting too, aren’t you?” She asked. “I can find another person to help me if you want to stay.” 

 

“No we can go, I’ll just come back later. Come on I’ll take you to the big house.” 

 

They started walking down the path towards the hill in silence before Calypso spoke up. 

 

“I’m sorry about your girlfriend.” She says. 

 

“Oh she’s not- We’re just friends.” Leo stuttered. “I’m just worried about her.” 

 

“Oh ok, cool.” Calypso smiled. “I’m really sorry about your friend then. She saved my life.” 

 

“Yea, Her sister told me about what happened with you. Are you ok? How are you adjusting?” 

 

“I feel… really happy. I feel bad about it because someone got hurt in the process but now that I’m away from those creeps I’m so so happy.” 

 

“Don’t feel bad about being happy. Lyric wouldn’t want that anyway. Lord knows we’re going to get so much shit for crying over her when she wakes up.” Leo laughs. “You should be happy because you are safe now.” 

 

Calypso smiled. “Thank you. Lyric’s a lucky girl.” 

 

“We’re not dating.” 

 

“Sure.” She smiles. “Thanks for walking me.” 

 

“No Problem, just go up to that the guy in the wheelchair and say you’re new. He’ll help you out.” 

 

“It was nice meeting you Leo.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

 

**XXX**

 

Leo gets back to the Infirmary just in time to see Harmony walking out. “Hey, I’ve got to go to the kitchen. She’s awake if you want to see her now.” 

 

“Thanks.” Leo says before taking the stairs two at the time. 

 

Mel points him into the direction of the back room where Lyric is. When he gets inside, he’s almost shocked. He’s never seen Lyric look so small. She was pale like she lost a lot of blood. Leo could see the bandage wrapped around her entire left shoulder. Still she smiled at him. 

 

“Hey!” She croaked trying to sit up. 

 

“Don’t get up, I’ll come to you.” Leo said, rushed. He didn’t want her to hurt herself more than she did already. “Could’ve sworn I said be careful before you left.” 

 

Lyric chuckled. “Well, What can I say? I’m rebellious.” 

 

“You’ve got that right.” Leo sat next to her. “How do you feel?” 

 

“I’m fine, All I really want is to be back in our cabin but Mel won’t let me leave.” Lyric shrugged, then instantly winced at the pain it caused. “How’s the Girl?” 

 

“She’s good. Met her briefly outside. Name’s Calypso, She’s really thankful to you.” 

 

“Good, Should’ve seen those guys, total assholes.” Lyric sighed. “Can’t imagine what she went through. Knew I had to get her out though.” 

 

“You’ve always been too good for your good.” 

 

Lyric laughed. “Hardly.” 

 

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re a grade A dick but if it means helping someone who’s hurt you’ll gladly put yourself on the line. Much to the stress of your friends, by the way.” 

 

“Yea, wasn’t like this before.”  Lyric said. 

 

“Looks like somethings turned you soft.” 

 

“Or someone.” She smiled. Looking up at him. 

 

Leo felt like that smile punched him in the gut. “I’m going to let you rest. I’ll be back later.” Leo leaned back into the doorway. “Also don’t be stubborn and listen to your sister. She’s only trying to make sure you don’t lose a limb.” 

 

“Ugh, whatever Dad.” She laughed. 

 

Leo walked out. Knowing full well, he was enamored with Lyric. And that it was going to very well kill him.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are nice :)


End file.
